


Shadow of his former self

by dragontowerguard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Politics, Space Colony ARK, Speciesism, Tragedy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontowerguard/pseuds/dragontowerguard
Summary: Project Shadow was many things.A being meant to be the shadow of death upon his sponsors enemies.A creature meant to be Maria's own shadow to be her savior.And now a reminder to everyone that he left his creator a shadow of his former self.— This is a test, I have never written any sort of fanfiction before, but wanted to give it a try.        Title to change
Kudos: 1





	Shadow of his former self

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, there is no concrete story line yet, and I just wanted to get a feel for posting.
> 
> This story will heavily focus on Shadow's relationships in a world where Maria has died before he was awoken.  
> So he has little concept of freedom of self, being entirely raised by humans and cut off from innocent positive views,  
> There is a lot of worldbuilding and politics surrounding how the story unfolds, especially in Human- Mobian terms.  
> I will also be slightly editing the timeline of events so things will flow a little smoother, the 50 year gap will be reduced by quite a bit.

It was silent on the ARK, Professor Gerald was hunched over on a chair next to the bed of his granddaughter Maria. Her bedsheets twisted up in his fists, held so tightly that the knuckles on his wrinkled hands were white.

He had failed, he was too late.

Maria's face still held a trace of a smile, only light tear tracks still wetting her cheeks, leading down from her closed eyes.

She had went peacefully, passing quietly in her room, that was all Gerald could do for her. He knew she would not have wanted to spend her final moments holed up in the infirmary, and buried in wires.

He had let her stay in her room, where she would be comfortable with a view of the planet below showing through her window.

He had hoped to let her return there one day.

If only he had succeeded. But he was too late.

Now he had to bear the burden of her death, her body would be sent back down to her beloved planet, and buried in the Robotnik family graveyard. And he would stay upon the ARK, too ashamed was he to go back home.

Besides, he was still under contract. For him leaving was no option, not even for her funeral.

\-------------------------------------------------

Deep within the bowels of the ARK, came a slow, steady heartbeat. The sound closely monitored by screens, and muffled by the liquid the creature was suspended in.

A large upright tube sat in the center of the room, surrounded by various monitors and tubes, all connected to the being that floated peacefully within.

Unaware of the events happening elsewhere, was Project Shadow. Gerald's greatest triumph, and largest failure.

Named after the secrecy surrounding, it's creation.

The shadow of death he would cast upon his sponsors enemies.

Maria's own shadow, to stay by her side.

And now, what laid heavy on the minds of everyone on the ARK, the creature whose existence would leave Gerald as a shadow of his former self.


End file.
